


Home

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [23]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Canon? What Canon?, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gondor, Headcanon, Lesbian Character, M/M, Military, Multi, Politics, Protective Siblings, Rivendell | Imladris, Rule 63, Series, Siblings, peredhil siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Estel Elrondiel is glad to be going home, even if that means overprotective and nosy siblings.  She is tired and hearing Sindarin and Quenya instead of Adunic, Southron languages, and the common tongue sounds fantastic.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am not nearly rich enough to own any sort of franchise, let alone JRR Tolkien's marvelous novels.  
> Rivendell 1

Estel Elrondiel was glad to be heading home.  She had spent the past five years with the human military, based in Minas Tirith, from the time she was fifteen to now, just shy of her twenty-first birthday.  Ada, Father, and Mother were going to be irritated, to put it lightly.  They knew that Estel had to go, it was the law, but they didn’t want their youngest to leave the nest that soon, especially when she was still an infant in comparison to an elfling.  Father-Noldoran Ereinion Gil-galad, was practically ready to write a new law exempting Eldar-fostered humans from required military service to the Realms. 

Estel had solved that one quietly, by asking Father “Aranya?  Do you want to have an oath-breaker for a daughter?  I am a daughter of the House of Tar-Minyatur.  It is my duty and my honor to defend my throne, even if my forefathers have decided to live in exile.” Unsurprisingly, Father agreed to leave the idea alone, for now. 

 

In the five years since that time Estel had risen quickly through the ranks, reaching Lieutenant Colonel within two years of starting as a second lieutenant.  To be fair, she had been in some incredible situations that forced field promotions-she also hoped that her fathers and mother never found out about her three years in ~~Mordor~~ Ithilien.  That would be bad. 

As she was musing away, she passed through the borders of Imladris, riding on her beloved Isilëo.  An elvish voice called out

 

“Halt!  You have passed through into the lands of Aran Ereinion Gil-Galad and Hir Elrond Makalaurion.  State your purpose here, stranger.”  Estel smiled sadly

 

“I am Estel Elrondiel.  Surely five years isn’t enough to make strangers of us Elwen Araniel?”

 

Estel then neatly dodged the arrow and the body that flew her way.  She then was tackled from behind by a pair of twin terrors and older sisters.

 

“Not nearly Estel Elrondiel.  It is definitely long enough to tempt me into spanking you though.  Five years nonstop?  Dad, Papa, and Glorfindel want to get their hands on you.  They-everyone really-are aware of everything that has happened Colonel Elrondiel.  I wouldn’t want to be you for the next few days.”  Elrohir Elrondion continued from where Elwen trailed off

 

“Estel, what in the name of the Valar were you thinking?  You could have been killed!  You almost died on three different occasions!  We” Elrohir gestured towards his twin, Elwen and Arwen “almost rode out to meet you on multiple occasions.  We were worried baby sister.” 

 

At the end of the lecture-much abbreviated she was sure-all four of the elves hugged her like they were never going to let go of her.  Arwen then picked her up and settled Estel on her hip. “Arwen! I’m an adult!” Estel protested even as she snuggled closer. 

Arwen smirked and said “really baby sister?  You’ll be twenty in a few months.  You’re still a child and you’ll always be my little sister.  Nice try though.” 

 

Estel pouted slightly before giggling and saying “Just wanted to check to make sure you haven’t changed.  You are still ridiculously overprotective.”

 

“And you are dangerously thin.  How much weight have you lost baby sister?”

 

“More than I care to admit.  We’ve been on emergency rations for a few years this point.  And wait a second, Colonel?  I’m a Lieutenant Colonel.” 

 

“We can talk about that later” Elladan answered “How much weight, Estel?”

 

“I’m ninety pounds at the moment.  I started this mission at about one-hundred forty and I hadn’t fully recovered from my last mission.”  All of the elves hissed in sympathy and horror. 

 

“I hesitate to ask, but what is emergency rations?” Elwen asked

“Quarter cup of water, a piece of fruit, and a piece of lembas and sometimes protein pills.”

 

“And it’s supposed to last for how long and shared between how many people?” Elladan asked quietly.  Estel winced, that was Dan’s angry, dangerous “someone hurt my baby sister”-voice

 

“A week, shared between a squad of four.  At least in theory.”

 

Arwen’s voice was tight “and in reality?”

 

“In reality, we usually hunted and scavenged for meat and nuts and berries.  We are usually shipped out in double squads at the smallest.  We all have strong stomachs and immune systems from drinking dirty, unfiltered water.  Oh, stop looking at me like that.  I’m both special operations and Intelligence.  I knew what I was getting into.”


	2. Greetings, Welcomes, and Glad Tidings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She had forgotten how wonderful their hugs were.

As the quintet continued to talk, the elves were walking towards the city.  It was nearing nightfall, so Estel was happy to not have to walk on the uneven, rocky and root-choked ground.  She noticed but didn’t register several patrols passing by.  Some of them took up guard positions, while others ran towards the city to make sure that the King, his Consort, and the Queen were aware that all of their children were home again.  The twins were rushing to get home, to get their baby sister safe.  Undòmiel and her Knights Errant roamed the forest that night, their instincts urging them to rush so Estel could rest and be protected.  As the group neared the edge of the forest Arwen roused Estel, so she could walk the rest of the way.  There was no need to worry their parents further.  Estel was tucked in between the twins, each with an arm around her shoulder.  Three blurs ran from the main house to meet the group on the path.  The lanterns illuminated the walkway that joined the two groups.  The blurs approached closer and closer until Estel was seized in a three-way embrace. 

 

“Dad, Papa, Mother, it’s good to see you again.”  Noldoran  Ereinion Gil-galad smiled through a sigh of relief as he hugged his youngest daughter tightly.  “We missed you daughter.”

 

“And I, you Aranya.  I am still but a humble servant of the people, whatever my title may be.”

 

“Your forbearance and subtlety have served us well Operative Daelas.  All of the information you have provided for us is accurate, concise, and actionable.  We are proud Estel Araniel-Elrondiel.  You have done your people proud Eldariel.”

 

“Thank you, Aranya.  I do what I must for the safety of our people.  My cover is still intact if you need me to continue at my post.”

 

“For now, you stand relieved Estel Elrondiel.  Your watch is over.  I release you from your oaths until you choose to take them up again.  Daelas has officially been laid to rest for now.” 

 

A light surrounded the pair as Estel completed the oath “So it is said, so mote it be.  My word as my bond, my blood as my bind.”  Estel took out a dagger and slashed her palm, sealing the vow.  Blue and silver light surged one last time, leaving Estel on her knees, panting.  Ereinion Gil-galad stumbled for a step, rocking backwards with the power of the backlash form the oath. 

 

“you truly are of the line of Kings Anâriel Arathorniel.”

 

“Anâriel Arathorniel will only appear if it is necessary.  My name is Estel, Father.”

 

“And we are glad you are home little one.  I am glad you are home iel-nin.  I just don’t want you to do something you’ll regret later.”

 

“Father, I did my five years.  I honestly have no desire to continue unless you need me there.  I just want to figure out what my next five years will look like.”

 

“We can talk about that later iel-nin.”

 

“Yes, Father.”

 

“For now,” the Lady Celebrían continued, “we are glad that you are home, dilthen gildin.  We can have a more in-depth conversation later.  For now, let’s get some food in you and we can go from there.” 

 

The Lord Consort Elrond finished the conversation by simply picking Estel up and cuddling her as he turned on his heel and started walking towards their home. 

 

“Where’s your pack, Estel?  I know you wouldn’t be so stupid as to not carry one in the wilds or on the march.”

 

Estel smiled, “That is for me to know and for you to wonder about, Roh.  Maybe if you checked in with the Grey or Gold companies you would find out.”

 

“What company are you assigned to next, if you stay in?” Elwen asked.

 

“I’m assigned to CG Purple at the moment, which is based in Ithilien.  We are slated to switch locations with either CG Gray or CG Black.  With our service record, it would likely be CG Black”

 

Celebrían asked “What have you done to be considered for the Black Company?  They’re stationed in the South, yes?”

 

Estel nodded “Yes, they are.  Most CGs that are recommended to relieve Black have at least ten to fifteen years of experience.  Very few CGs survive intact.  Black’s assignment has a high casualty rate.  Those that survive tend to be recommended for Command.”

 

“and you Estel?  What one do you expect to be?”

 

“I’m already two ranks away from High Command, but I know there are people in command who don’t particularly like me, or what I represent.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“Change.  I’m one of the first female commissioned officers, alongside my partner Mirial, and one of the highest ranked with combat experience.  People-especially some very highly-placed and influential men, don’t like what I represent and what I could mean for their power bases.  It is what it is though, and if people don’t like it, they can tell it to me straight.  I have no patience for corruption or pandering when I have a job and a duty to do.”  Estel’s expression was fierce

 

“Will Arnor need her Knights?”

 

“We are unsure at this time Sir Elladan.  However, we will let you know at our convenience.”

 

“As you will, your Majesty.” Estel bowed her head and then wrinkled her nose.  She despised having to bring out Elessar.  Thankfully, the group reached the family wing quickly after, finishing the conversation. 


	3. Sibling talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How much can she say without geting in trouble?

As soon as the doors closed behind them, Elwen and the twins smiled and hugged Estel before leaving so they could be relieved from their patrol.  Celebrían and Arwen took Estel’s hands and dragged her towards her chambers. 

 

Estel’s complaint of “Mum!  I can do it myself!  I have been for the past five years.” was soundly ignored. 

 

Arwen commented “Your hair is a rat’s nest, you have dirt and new scars all over you, and you haven’t worn a dress in five years, let alone any of the more intricate styles that we wear as members of the Noldoran’s immediate family.  On top of that, it gives us a chance to fuss over you and to make sure you are healthy and uninjured baby sister.  We have five years of fussing to make up for.  Please let me, let us soothe our worries.”

 

“In addition to that, when you left, you were a girl” Celebrían added “I want to see my nearly adult child.  You have grown so beautiful my dear Estel.  I am so proud of you-we all are.  I wish you would take fewer risks, but I realize that it was likely unavoidable.  Now come, strip.  We have an hour to make you look healthy and hale.  Sadly, we have visitors, so appearances must be kept up.”

 

 A blonde elleth stepped out of the shadows, “Not entirely true daughter.  Estel and the rest of her siblings won’t be missed from tonight’s dinner, so long as one of them makes an appearance at the Hall of Fire later tonight.  Now come here daeriel-nin.  Let’s get that armor off of you and your hair unpinned and uncoiled.”  The lady of the Golden Wood went to embrace her youngest grandchild, grateful that she had been spared another death of her close-kin. 

 

“Daernana!  It’s good to see you.  I heard something about CG Red and a change in leadership?  Lieutenant Kestrel asked me to pass along her thanks and the thanks of the command team.” 

 

Galadriel smiled softly “I’m glad they are doing well.  Now, stop stalling and trying to hide whatever it is you’re hiding!”

 

“I’m not hiding anything that I can talk about.”  Estel protested as she took off her armor.  You could tell that the armor had seen a lot of use, chipped black and indigo paint and jagged edges were evidence enough of that.  Estel continued to take off her armor piece by piece, from her gauntlets and bracers to her breastplate and greaves.  Bit by bit, her leather, spandex, and Kevlar jumpsuit was revealed.  The suit was matte black and form-fitting.  The ellyth in the room hissed as it became obvious how much weight Estel had lost.  She was all muscle, with almost no fat.  Her ribs could be counted through her jumpsuit and she almost looked like an elleth with how thin she was, if it wasn’t for how short she was.  Ever fair Arwen stood at two meters tall, and she was considered fairly small for an elleth. 

 

“Estel, you may as well get ready for bed.”  Celebrían decided.  “Your dad is going to want to check you over for any injuries or illnesses.  Arwen, you can choose to stay or head to the formal dinner.  Estel, we’ll formally announce your arrival tomorrow.  And don’t forget to bathe before unpacking.”

 

“Yes Mum.  I won’t forget.”

 

“I’ll stay here with Estel, Mum.  I’ll make sure she eats.”

 

Estel’s complaint of “Arwen!  I _can_ take care of myself.”

 

was ignored again as Celebrían nodded.  “I think that would be wise, Arwen.  Make sure that she eats and then goes to bed.”

 

“She also needs to unpack her kit and do maintenance on her weapons and armor.”  Estel added wryly. 

 

“We can work on it together baby sister.  I’m sure the rest of our siblings would love to join us.  After all, I’m sure you have some fascinating stories tithen-pen.” 

 

Estel cringed internally even as she smiled outwardly. “That sounds lovely Arwen.” 

Estel was officially starting the round of lectures she was in for.  Wonderful.  She only hoped that they stayed as lectures.  The joys of being the youngest by several millennia, she would never be anything but a child.  Estel started to unpin her hair from the tightly braided bun it was in and let it fall to the floor.  She had styled and pinned her hair to regulation length.  Unpinned, her copper-red hair curled and flowed around her to her ankles. 

 

Arwen smiled fondly, “You really have grown up, haven’t you little sister?  You were still completely blonde when you left.  How did you get away with your hair being that long?  I know regulations are fairly tight.”

 

“If you pin and style your hair in the right way that makes it look short, and if you were raised by elves, Command tends to look the other way.  I also haven’t been to Gondor for an official muster in years.  Having long hair has been extremely useful at times.” 

 

Celebrían and Galadriel smiled softly at the other females  before gently hugging Estel and Arwen, then leaving the room so they could head to the feast.  Estel finished stripping off her jumpsuit before grabbing a night shirt and leggings and heading into her ensuite.  The water ran for five minutes before it turned off and Estel came out, with mostly dry hair, wearing her shirt and leggings.  Arwen took one look at her and opened her arms in invitation.  Estel slipped into her embrace, and soon started sobbing.  Given her experiences it was fully justified.  Arwen shifted around so that she was sitting down with Estel in her lap.  Estel curled up closer to her older sister as she allowed herself to grieve for the first time in five years.  That was the sight that greeted the other children of Celebrían as they walked into the room.  The older siblings exchanged saddened but unsurprised looks, the human military was not known for its want of emotionally sound officers. 

Estel stiffed for a moment before relaxing and saying “Hey guys” as she sniffled and wiped her tears away.

Celwen, the eldest spoke first “Hey, baby sister.  It’s been a few years.  Mum said you needed help with something?” 

 

Estel got up and nodded “Yes.  My kit needs to be serviced.  I was thinking we could work on it together and chat?  I haven’t heard any of the latest Court gossip.” 

 

“And we want to hear about your exploits.  I know our spies failed to find all of the records in your file.  That organization system and the encryptions were ingenious.  We still can’t figure out parts of it” Belemer, Estel's second youngest brother said.  He was primarily a mathematician and codebreaker, so he took it as a personal insult.

Estel smiled smugly at her brother, “You don’t like our pretty encryptions?  The first thing we’re taught after graduation from basic training is how to figure out what key to use.  Some officers also have a code cylinder that does automatic decryption after a sign and countersign have been spoken and verified.  I’ve had to transcribe encoded messages in the past when we needed an extra set of hands.” 

 

Estel walked around the room, unpacking a she went, stacking armor and weapons together and folding clean clothes into drawers.  Her dress uniform went into her closet.  Estel’s sisters; silver-haired Celwen, Indomitable Làstril, warrior princess Elwen, and fair Arwen started checking and disassembling the guns to oil and grease them as the brothers; Belemer the cunning, Elrohir the bold, Elladan the healer, and Maelas the wise started to work on the armor.  When Estel finished putting away her clothes and personal items, she joined her brothers on repairing her armor, polishing and repainting the purple accents that marked rank and origin.  Before painting the bars and star of a Lt Colonel, Estel lit up her HUD to check her rank. 

 

“Since when have I been a Colonel?”  Estel was extremely surprised, she hadn’t known she was up for a promotion, never mind the fact that she was so young. 

 

Elrohir smirked, “You’re going to be stationed here for a few years.  The Steward said that he doesn’t want you to burn out.”

 

Estel rolled her eyes “He just wanted to give me more paperwork-and keep me away from the Keep.”

“What’s this? Has my baby sister been a little prankster?”

“Would I tell you if I had been?  But enough about me, what’s been going on here?” Looking back down towards her armor, she painted a colonel’s insignia on both biceps and her SpecOps insignia, an arrow tip with a lightning bolt through the middle on the left side of the chest close to the collar bone.  Soon, the siblings were laughing at the antics of the Court as they finished working on the weapons and armor. 

Everything was finally laying out to dry when Arwen asked “What is all of this for?  I don’t recognize all of the weapons you have.”

“Let’s see, standard guns; assault rifle, sniper rifle, shotgun, semi-automatic, and pistol.  Hunting knives, throwing stars, blow dart, sword, daggers, collapsible stave, poison vials, first aid kit, ID cards, multiple sets of currencies, courier pouch, code cylinder, ration pills-they taste like ass for the record-, radio, and just enough room for a chocolate bar.”  Estel giggled at their expressions.  “I do a lot of high-risk high-reward missions, and I’m not always with a CG.  I have a lot of hidden storage for intel-gathering and to keep me alive.” 

The twins were the first to react “You have to do what you have to do to survive Estel-nin” Glancing around at her siblings’ nods Estel smiled gratefully.  She didn’t want to consider her siblings’ disapproving of what had become her life.  The siblings ended up talking well into the night and fell asleep in Estel’s room.  


	4. Sunrise sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were impressed with how much she had improved in five years.

The next day at sunrise, Estel was the first one awake.  She got up quietly and went to the training grounds after pulling her hair back and grabbing her belt of throwing stars, sword, and stave that her uncles had made for her.  No one else was there when she arrived, so Estel took advantage of the quiet and did the long forms of her warm-up and kata.  Stepping confidently from form to form, offense to defense, parry-riposte-follow through-lunge-block became her mantra, stave twirling as a deadly ribbon cutting through the air in a fatal dance.  Time stopped for her, she was still aware of it passing, but it was unimportant in comparison to her movements in sync with her stave.  Suddenly she sensed movement coming up behind her and rolled away from a smug-looking blond balrog-slayer.  “Impressive titta quen, especially since you were distracted.” 

Estel sensed another attack behind her and to her right.  She pivoted smoothly as she moved her stave to block the obvious attack while throwing a knife behind her. 

 

“My Lord Glorfindel, if I was distracted every time I practiced, I would be dead several times over.  Battlefields are distracting by nature, why should I give someone else that advantage when I can turn it against them?  There are no rules in warfare other than to survive.” Whilst talking, Estel continued to spar with Glorfindel and her other assailants, who turned out to be “Atarinyat! I was not expecting to see either of you on the training grounds.  Don’t you have paperwork to complete?  I’m fairly certain it’s breeding.”  Estel knew it was unlikely she would win against even one of them, never mind all them, but she would make them work for it. 

“You do realize that there is a reason the Corsairs of Umbar are terrified at the mere mention of the dread captain Ana of the North and her partner-captain Mitherial of Gondor?” 

 

“My dear daughter” Gil-galad smiled “The day you win against all three of us is the day I hang up my sword and sail West”

 

“You forget one thing dear father” Estel’s smile was honey sweet, but her voice was sweetened venom “I don’t have to win, just to outlast you.  I’m rather stubborn like that.  I get it from my Eldar heritage.” 

 

All three elves were inwardly impressed, her words would have been enough to anger a less experienced opponent, which would have given her an edge.  They had gathered an audience.  Most of the Valley’s warriors were there to see their youngest princess.  The younger elves were there to see their friend and for some, shield-sister test her skills against three of the most talented warriors East of the Sea, whilst the older elves were making sure she could take care of herself. 

Estel could feel herself tiring as she continued to spar with the legendary trio, having been training for well over an hour before being accosted by Glorfindel and her fathers.  Gearing up for a final push before having to concede, she pulled from her final reserves and went on the offensive, attempting to disarm Father and partially succeeding, managing to get a clear shot at his neck.  Gil-galad conceded with a nod and backed off.  Estel smiled victoriously and rolled away, avoiding a lightning-quick overhead strike from Lord Elrond.  “You missed Dad.  Getting slow in your old age” Estel asked with a sparkle in her eye. 

 

“You could concede gracefully now and avoid further embarrassment Estel.” 

 

“You aren’t getting _tired_ now are you?  Trying to distract your opponents Is one of the oldest tricks in the book!  That you taught me, too.”

 

“Not nearly my daughter.”  While she was avoiding Elrond’s blows, Estel was moving her hands behind her back, hoping for enough time to coat her knife in a tranquilizing solution.  She finished coating her knife and then threw her stave in Glorfindel’s direction, praying that it would give her time if nothing else.  Her aim was true, and Glorfindel was distracted by the stave that was spinning dangerously in his direction.  He also conceded, somehow Estel had managed to force two of the best warriors of the age to admit defeat.  Whilst dealing with Glorfindel, Elrond managed to almost get in her guard.  She managed to hold Elrond off for a few more minutes but was disarmed neatly by her Dad.  Estel conceded graciously, proud of herself for managing to get anywhere near a win against those three.  There was quiet applause from the crowd.  Estel bowed to Glorfindel, Elrond, and Ereinion Gil-galad respectfully, acknowledging them as the superior fighters and sheathed her sword, collapsed her stave, and retrieved her knives before walking towards the trio and said, “I’m assuming that you want to have that conversation now?” 

 

Elrond nodded, “Shower and wash your hair then meet us in my study.  I’m sure we will find things to talk about.”

 

“yes Dad” Estel smiled quietly at the three and left, heading towards her room.  As she walked towards the room, Elwen, Elrohir, and Elladan intercepted her and started talking at her

“You know that you stink yes?”

 

“And that your form was off?”

 

“And you could have been much better?”

 

Estel waited until all of the comments were done, raised her eyebrow and asked, “Are you done?”  It was her command voice.  The one that even Generals listened to.  The three nodded. “Good, now to answer your questions; yes, I’m aware that I’m a bit smelly at the moment.  I had to adapt the form because of an injury, so my form was not off, just modified.  I had been outside working for an hour before even starting that spar.  I didn’t go all out and I’m sure that they are aware of it, seeing as they were holding back as well.  The only reason I did as well as I did was because they underestimated me and weren’t used to how my style has changed.  Any other questions? No? Good.  I’m going to go shower and wash my hair.  I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave me alone for the next half-hour or so.  Is that a possibility?  Good.  Have fun doing whatever it is you’re going to be doing.”  By that point, the quartet were at Estel’s quarters, so Estel simply slipped inside the doors to avoid further conversation. 


	5. Debriefing

Estel took a deep breath after closing the door behind her, leaning against the strong, dark wood.  That had actually gone fairly well, considering exactly how screwed up she was right now. 

She went into the ensuite, looking forward to washing her hair out with the products she was raised with.  That was the main reason that her hair was as long as it was, a lack of time to cut it, and a lack of supplies to do more than a simple wash.  She was more than glad to be able to leave her hair loose after five years of near-constant braided buns.  She would have to bribe one of her sisters to cut her hair a bit shorter, hopefully to her waist. 

The warm water flowing through her hair and down her back was soothing and helped her to relax her muscles.  After getting her hair clean and the scent of sweat off of her body, she dressed in a silken white blouse with three-quarter length sleeves, and a dark blue knee-length skirt.  She was barefoot, as none of her shoes outside of her boots fit comfortably anymore with her calluses.  She went into her saddlebags to find her military-issued tablet with the information on her CG, previous reports and the possible assignments. 

She doubted that this would be a professional meeting, but better to be prepared than to not have the material she would need.  Estel left her curly copper-red hair loose, and then went towards her Papa’s office.

Once she got to the door, she knocked.

“Come in, Daelas.”  Artanaro’s voice was warm.  She opened the door, curtseyed and sat at the only empty chair in the room.  Glorfindel, Dad, and Papa occupied the other three.

“It’s good to see you again, sir.  I have the information on Purple that you’ll need for when we transition with Gray.  Just a warning that we’re being transferred because of mental health reasons. According to her notes, Lira was able to convince the Council to transfer Purple here, and Black to Lothlórien.”

“Thank you, Colonel.  Now, Daelas, lets discuss your past two and a half years.  This is both a report of your findings and a personal account, so you don’t have to be cautious with what you say.  Uncles Ambarussa have told me about what they know until you parted at the border of Gondor and Harad.”

Estel took a deep breath and started speaking of her time in Mordor.  She spoke of the plan to be captured and the accidental discovery of her aunts, uncle, and grandmothers.  She continued to speak of helping prisoners escape from horrible conditions and finding her uncles Elurin and Elured.  She spoke of the sabotage that she engineered, both with and without back-up.  She finally spoke of Rhys, what he found the in the Hithaeglir and what they did to destroy the ring.  She concluded her tale with a recounting of her conversation with Rhys’ family, his mother, brother, and sister.  His father was in Minas Tirith, so Mirial had located and informed him.  By the time she was done, she had tears rolling silently down her face, with a clear voice despite those tears.  When she was finished, all three of the great Elf-lords were seriously concerned.  None of the Wise had been involved in any way before Black and Purple had been sent into Mordor.  The ring was ominously similar to the One, especially when Estel related Mirial’s findings in the Gondorian archives with Isildur’s account of the death of Sauron and how the Ring came into his possession.

“You have given us much to think about, Daelas.  Thank you.  I believe you owe your Dad some of your time in the healing wing, Estel.”  Estel rose out of her chair, she recognized a dismissal when she heard it.  Before she could turn out the door, Elrond also rose and hugged her.  “Don’t make us worry like that please, Estel.  When Uncles Ambarussa came to us with your report, and when Grandmother Nerdanel and the others came with their reports, we were extremely concerned for your safety.”

“I’ll do my best, Dad.”

She left the room and went towards the healing wing.  She knew that she would most likely be mixing up noxious tinctures, salves, and potions, so she wasn’t surprised when she was directed to the back room with a list of medications to mix up.  She _was_ surprised when Elladan came in and started working along with her a few hours later.  They started talking, and before she knew it, the pair had started an informal counseling session.  Estel knew that she needed it, but when Elladan made mention of continuing their talk the next day, she asked, surprised “Am I really that high-risk?  I know I have a lot going on, and a lot of trauma to recover from, but I didn’t think I was that severe.”

Elladan nodded “You are worse than you think you are.  Mood swings, insomnia, lack of an appetite, and short temper are all symptoms of depression.  You have some compulsive behaviors that you don’t realize you are doing.  And you just lost a person under your command.  Anyone who came to me with that mix of symptoms and circumstances would be on my high-risk list.  I know you had to take intensive courses in psychology and mediation, but the humans are not as advanced as we are in terms of mental health.”  Elladan hugged the girl, “And on top of that, you’re my littlest sister and the only member of the family I haven’t seen on a regular basis for five years.  Tomorrow, please.”

“Fine, but can we be somewhere more private than here?”

“Your rooms?  I’ll meet you there first thing.  Estel, it might help you.”

“I know, ‘Dan.  I just don’t like asking for help, even when I know I need it.”

“Estel? You can’t afford to miss any more meals.  I will enforce it, and I know that everyone else will too.”

“I understand.  Is there anything else?  I wanted to try and find Elwen or Arwen before dinner tonight.”

“For your hair?  I can cut it if you want.  You just want it at your waist instead of close to your ankles, yes?”

“Please.”  Most of her siblings were quite good with hair, and they all had helped her at one point with her curly tresses.  Elladan led her to his and Elrohir’s rooms, where he washed and cut her hair.  He was no fan of cutting hair, but with Estel’s it grew quickly and was difficult to control once it grew past her waist.  Estel thanked him, and he reminded her that she would be expected at the formal dinner.  After he left, she smirked, he didn’t mention the medical exam that Dad must want to complete.  Maybe everyone had forgotten?

Half-an-hour later found her in her rooms again trying to figure out what she was going to wear, when Celebrían came into the room with her ladies.

“I wondered if you would have trouble doing this.” She rummaged through Estel’s wardrobe until she found a long, flowing white dress with ruffled cap sleeves.  “Wear this one, dilthen gildin.  You still haven’t had your coming-of-age ceremony, so you shouldn’t wear a circlet.  It wouldn’t be appropriate to wear your dress uniform tonight, that can wait until you and the rest of your squad are officially greeted to the Valley.”

“Thank you, Mum.  My hair?”

“Leave it down.  It looks stunning when it catches the light, and most of your Dad’s family is here tonight, so it will emphasize the kinship links.”

“Games are afoot?”

“Aren’t they always?  The treaty is being discussed again.  You remember that unrest that you kept writing about when you were in the city?” At Estel’s nod, she continued, “People were killed, as you predicted.  It was only people who had curly hair.”

Estel tensed “The Steward’s son?  Denethor has curly hair”

“He was sent to Ithilien after you were ordered past the border with his CG.”

“I’d forgotten that was a possibility with his age.  He was only 10 months younger than Mirial.”

“That was why his mother died?”

“Officially, at least.  Mirial wouldn’t speak of it, so I have no idea if that is the truth or a convenient lie.”  Estel, at that point, had fully dressed.  “How much longer do I have?”

“20 minutes, maybe less.  What are you going to wear for shoes?”

“I wasn’t planning on it.  I don’t really have anything appropriate anymore.”

“Your feet have grown?”

“No.  Not enough to outgrow any of my shoes, but I find them uncomfortable with my calluses.”

Arwen, Elwen and Làstril rushed into Estel’s room, only to stop short as they caught sight of Celebrían. 

“It’s time to go, little sister.” Làstril stated.  “Atarinyat are looking for you, Mum.”

Celebrían nodded and went to find her husbands.  Estel followed her sisters and they went towards the formal dining hall.


	6. The Dinner and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner commences.

The formal dining hall was reminiscent of the splendor of Valinor.  It had high ceilings and was bright, with acoustics that both allowed for speeches and toasts to be heard clearly and for everyday conversations to remain private.  It was not normally used, but when there were guests, it would be full to bursting.

Estel, Arwen, Elwen and Làstril were rushing towards the “Royal Entrance,” capital letters and quotation marks _definitely_ implied.  They were meeting the rest of their siblings there, so they could be announced.  Normally it wouldn’t be like this, but tonight there was a feast to celebrate.  Most of the Valley’s native inhabitants knew it was to welcome Estel home, but the guests from Lothlórien, Himring and the Greenwood were unaware.

The siblings arranged themselves in age order; Celwen, Elladan and Elrohir, Làstril and Elwen, Belemer, Maelas, Arwen, and finally Estel.  They were announced one by one, until only Estel was left. 

“My lords and ladies, friends from across the Realms, Atarinyat, Amilinyat.”  Here there were a few chuckles as Elrond smiled cheekily at his foster family. 

“Welcome to our halls.  As most of you know, our youngest daughter, Estel, has been away for the past five years serving in the human military with no communication possible.  I am pleased to announce that she is back-in one piece even!” More laughter-this time more reserved. 

“There is one ceremony that is long overdue for Estel, she reached her 18th year while she was serving.  Estel, can you come out, please?” 

Estel walked towards her Dad and Papa, who had risen when Dad started talking about Estel.  She raised an eyebrow when she reached her fathers as she curtseyed in front of them.  Elrond just smiled wider. 

As she rose, Ereinion continued “Estel, you were serving in the both the human and elvish military during your time there.  Your insights were invaluable, and you have done feats that some of the warriors here could only imagine.” 

Elrond handed him a dainty silver-mithril circlet, the same one that should have been traveling with Mirial to the Valley from Gondor in a few weeks. 

“I am proud to be the first one to recognize you as an adult.  I am even more proud to convey upon you the status of master warrior.”  Gasps filled the hall.  “It is not every warrior who could lead a squad of 16 from the time she was 15 for five years and only have one casualty.  Especially when that squad patrolled Ithilien, wrecked chaos in Harad and Umbar, and sabotaged most of Mordor’s war machine while rescuing prisoners are recovering from torture herself.  Lady Estel of the Hidden Valley,  you have more than earned your status.  I know you and your partner have been wanting to marry for years, but” Mirial stepped out in a dark blue gown with the crest of the House of Hurin embroidered on it. “You have been hampered by both your status and your duty.  Mitherial of the House of Hurin, current heir of the Lord Steward of Gondor, do you still wish to marry Estel of the House of Finwë?”

Mitherial answered confidently, her voice clear and calm, “Yes, Majesty.”

“Anâriel of the House of Finwë, do you wish to marry Mitherial of the House of Hurin?”

Estel’s face was blank somehow, despite how excited she was. “Yes, Majesty.”

“Who stands for Mitherial?”

“I do, Majesty, on behalf of my father who cannot be here.  Mitherial is an honorable woman and is as loyal to Estel as Ana is to Mirial.”  Denethor of the House of Hurin, Mirial’s little brother, spoke.

“And who stands for Estel?”

“We do, nephew.”  The Ambarussa stood.  “Anâriel of Finwë is an honorable woman and is as loyal to Mitherial as Mirial is to Estel.”

“Lady Estel, Lady Mitherial, by the powers invested and entrusted to me, I am glad to announce your formal engagement, and be the first to congratulate you.  My daughters, I am so proud of what you have accomplished, and I am glad to recognize them.”

Mitherial and Estel curtseyed and backed up before finding seats in the main tables.  They were quite subtle in their affection towards each other, barely touching in public, much less than the elves, who were demonstrative by nature.  It was odd to the elves, until they noticed that the pair were holding hands under the table, which made the elves smile.  “Comfortable, Estel?” one of Rivendell’s minstrels teased.

“Very much so, thank you.”

The feast continued in a similar fashion, until the Noldoran rose and took Celebrían’s hand, leading the group to the Hall of Fire.  Estel and Mirial were looking to find a way to sneak away.  It was stopped abruptly by Elrohir appearing out of the crowd and pulling the two towards the informal family seats. 

The harps and fair voices started to join in a well-known hymn, while Elrond murmured in Estel and Mirial’s ear about a song that was about them that would be debuted tonight.  The pair nodded and soon enough, there was a song about the Dread Captain Ana and her partner-captain Mirial stealing from the rich and giving to the poor, freeing slaves and causing chaos.  It was Estel’s grandfather, the famous minstrel Maglor, singing.  He must have gotten the details from Uncle Amras and Uncle Amrod, as some of the details were ones that you had to be present to know about. 

Estel and Mirial had good voices for humans but paled in comparison to the Eldar.  Despite this, several people asked for Estel to sing.  Eventually, Makalaurë was able to convince her to sing a song of Númenorian sailors.  According to family legend, the Faithful sang it as they sailed away from their homeland for the last time before it sunk into the sea.  It wasn’t a sad song, as many would assume, but a sea shanty that was used to help locate other members of a fleet.  It had changed since then, as songs tend to do, but it was similar enough that many recognized it.  Mirial and Estel sang together, Estel’s soprano mixing well with Mirial’s tenor.  By the time they were finished, there was enough laughter and enthusiasm that dancing started.  Mirial and Estel slipped away after the excitement started to spend some time together.

“I didn’t know that you were coming early.  What happened?”

“We started planning this last month, after all the debriefings were completed and I found the letter that you left for me, just in case.”

“You are a world-class sneak, Mitherial.  I’ve missed you.”

“Me too, Ana.  Your rooms?”

“Follow me.”  The pair walked silently towards Estel’s rooms.  After the door closed behind them, the partners helped each other undress and went to sleep.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Estel and Mirial's experience in the human military.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell Arc 1

The next few weeks passed quickly.  Estel and Mirial had started to work with CG Gray’s leads Odin and Endis, on transitioning between the companies.  They would be moving to Mordor, having been in Imladris to learn how to work together after nearly ¾ of their original CG was killed. 

Purple would be getting a replacement for Rhys.  She was the former Delta 2 of CG Black.  Her name was Astraea _ibn_ Umbar, having watched all of her squad and Charlie squad sacrifice themselves so she could get out with vital information.  She would be joining the new Delta squad, Damon _ibn_ Umbar, Hippolyte _ibn_ Umbar, and Raashid el-Parza.  Hippolyte of Beta and Hilde of Delta would be switching, and Freodhoric of Delta and Raashid of Charlie would be swapping. Hopefully, having people whose customs she was comfortable and familiar with would ease the transition.  Hilde and Fred would be able to transition easily, having worked extensively with those squads before. 

Estel and Mirial were both going through intense mental therapy and were slowly improving.  They would be able to cope with leading Purple once they got to Imladris but would carry the trauma of being forced to kill a friend for the rest of their lives.  It was nothing unexpected.

Finally, December 31 arrived, and with it, Gray left for Mordor by horseback.  January 1 would bring Purple to the Bruinen Airport, and they would start their duties after they all were mentally well.  Few would stay in the military after their five years in Imladris, now being 25 years of age. 

Estel and Mirial both left the human military, and Mirial became a dual citizen of Imladris and Gondor.  The relationships that the group made would last a lifetime, and all would speak on a regular basis. They would be vital in the days to come.  What would happen next?  Who knows.  For now, Estel and Mirial were content to live their lives and carry out their duties as princesses of the Elven realm.


End file.
